A Planet Insania Birthday
by TLSoulDude
Summary: Birthday oneshot for Lunatic, my little brother. Lunatic turns sixteen and his critique crew takes him for a wild night on the town. Featuring I Got A Feeling by the Black Eyed Peas. Rated for crude humor and selected song.


An Insania Birthday

(I do not own the song. The Black Eyed Peas do.)

"So, in conclusion, THIS FANFIC STINKS!" Lunatic shouted, slamming a script of a fanfic into a trash can before walking off.

"And we're clear." TL said from behind the camera.

"Well, that was a good one." D-Dude said, "The fans will probably get a kick outta that."

"They probably will." Lunatic grinned, "But NOW, time to relax. It's my..."

Suddenly, Tohokari-Steel, Sgt. Reynol, Wildrook, Kitten Hachi-chan, SaireNaoriva, Lt. Strait, Cooly McAwesome, Sgt. Systema, Steve the Hollow, Xemnas1992, Airnaruto45, Angelic Soldier, Dimentio713, Phoenix of the Darkness, Dezblade, and ShadowDJ sprung out of nowhere.

"SURPRISE!" everyone (except Systema) exclaimed.

"Holy crud!" Lunatic swore, "You all remembered my sixteenth birthday!"

"How could we forget?" DJ asked.

"Yeah, it'd be like MY birthday just going by and nobody ever acknowledging it." Reynol said.

"Uh...yeah, Ray." Steel said, nervously.

"So, what do we do on this fine November sixteenth?" Phoenix asked.

Lunatic grinned, "A night on the town, that's what."

Lunatic: _**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night**_  
_**that tonight's gonna be a good night**_  
_**that tonight's gonna be a good good night**_

"Sounds AWESOME!" TL grinned.

TL: _**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night**_  
_**that tonight's gonna be a good night**_  
_**that tonight's gonna be a good good night**_

Steel and Saire: _**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night**_  
_**that tonight's gonna be a good night**_  
_**that tonight's gonna be a good good night**_

Reynol and Kitty: _**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night**_  
_**that tonight's gonna be a good night**_  
_**that tonight's gonna be a good good night**_

"I refuse to sing." Systema stated.

The group got into the Optimus Prime-themed truck labelled as 'The Insania Mobile' and drove off.

_**Tonight's the night**_  
_**Let's live it up**_  
_**I got my money**_  
_**Let's spend it up**_

_**Go out and smash it**_  
_**like Oh My God**_  
_**Jump off that sofa**_  
_**Let's get get OFF**_

The Insania crew arrived at a restaurant. They ordered a giant pizza and a pitcher of root beer.

"Put your drink on a COASTER!" Strait shouted before tackling Dimentio.

"NOT AGAIN!" Dimentio moaned.

"You're certifiable, Strait." Dez simply said.

_**I know that we'll have a ball**_  
_**if we get down**_  
_**and go out**_  
_**and just loose it all**_

The group went to a movie.

"This movie's boring!" Steel growled.

"Those are the COMMERCIALS, Steel." Airnaruto pointed out.

"GET TO THE MOVIE!" Angelic Soldier shouted, tossing his popcorn at the screen and simply hit Systema on the head.

"Restrain rage. Remember what your therapist said." Systema murmured to himself.

_**I feel stressed out**_  
_**I wanna let it go**_  
_**Lets go way out spaced out**_  
_**and loosing all control**_

"DUUUDE!" Cooly exclaimed, "That movie was AWESOME, MAN!"

"Who invited this guy?" Rook asked.

"Ah, just ignore him." DJ said, "He just won't stop."

_**Fill up my cup**_

_**Mozoltov**_  
_**Look at her dancing**_  
_**just take it off**_

"TIPS!" Deadpool exclaimed, "C'MON, GIMME TIPS!"

"What's the point of that?" Xem asked.

"Nothin', really. The author just wanted to throw it in for kicks." Steve shrugged.

_**Lets paint the town**_  
_**We'll shut it down**_  
_**Let's burn the roof**_  
_**and then we'll do it again**_

"REBORN!" Phoenix exclaimed as they entered a Barnes & Noble, "I LOVE this series!"

"Wait a minute..." TL said as he held up a Samurai 7 manga adaption, "It's samurai fighting giant robots in the future..." TL's face brightened up as he exclaimed, "THIS SERIES SUDDENLY GOT AWESOME!"

Lunatic walked out of the Christianity section with a wagon filled with books.

"Lemme guess: we're buying ALL of those." D-Dude said.

"Yep." Loon replied, "Birthday rights."

_**Lets Do it**_  
_**Lets Do it**_  
_**Lets Do it**_

_**and live it up**_

"NOSTALGIA KID!" Lunatic and Reynol shouted in unison.

"GUYS!" the rest of the Insania crew shouted, restraining the two.

"C'MON! It's my birthday!" Lunatic pleaded.

_**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night**_  
_**that tonight's gonna be a good night**_  
_**that tonight's gonna be a good good night**_

_**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night**_  
_**that tonight's gonna be a good night**_  
_**that tonight's gonna be a good good night **_

The crew was in a rec room and Lunatic was playing pool.

"Steady...steady..." he said. Steve grabbed the cue ball and used it like a bowling ball to knock the other balls into the nets, "Thanks, Steve."

"Y'know that's gonna cost ya forty-five bucks, right?" Steve said.

"C'mon, Steve, don't ya have a birthday discount or something?" Lunatic asked.

"That IS the birthday discount." Steve replied.

_**Tonight's the night**_  
_**let's live it up**_  
_**I got my money**_  
_**Lets spend it up**_

_**Go out and smash it**_  
_**Like Oh My God**_  
_**Jump off that sofa**_  
_**Lets get get OFF**_

_**Fill up my cup (Drink)**_  
_**Mozolotov (Lahyme)**_  
_**Look at her dancing (Move it Move it)**_  
_**Just take it off**_

"Time to get it on!" Lunatic grinned, pulling back a fist.

"Oh yeah!" Rook replied, pulling back his fist.

"CHICKEN IN A CLOWN COSTUME!" Lunatic shouted.

"STRIKE RAID!" Phoenix shouted, throwing her Keyblade at Lunatic.

"OW!" Lunatic yelped before yelling, "PHOENIX, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!"

"Sorry. Reflex." Phoenix replied.

_**Lets paint the town**_  
_**We'll shut it down**_  
_**Lets burn the roof**_  
_**and then we'll do it again**_

Saire and Steel were playing air hockey, but Lunatic melted the puck.

"WHAT?" Steel asked.

"You wouldn't let ME play." Lunatic replied.

"Do you wanna play?" Saire asked.

"No thanks." Loon answered with a shrug.

"Restrain...RAGE..." Steel growled.

Systema grabbed Lunatic's shoulder and pulled his hand back, causing the nutty ninja to yelp in pain.

"I decided to scrap therapy." the Spetsnaz commando simply said.

_**lets do it  
**__****__**lets do it  
**__**lets do it**_  
let's live it up

The group was playing paintball, but Soldier fell down as Strait shot him.

"We were using PAINTBALLS, Strait!" Soldier growled.

Strait looked at the splats of yellow paint and simply said, "Whoops."

Dimentio walked back with a cast around his leg, "You think YOU have it bad?"

_**Here we come**_  
_**here we go**_  
_**we gotta rock**_

_**Easy come**_  
_**easy go**_  
_**now we on top**_

"HOLY CRAP! I always wanted this!" Lunatic exclaimed, unwrapping a present, showing a box set of Fairy Tail.

"Y'know, the Mercenary Critic sent ya that." TL said, "He sends birthday greetings, too."

"I should have a crossover with the guy sometime." Loon said.

_**Feel the shot**_  
_**body rock**_  
_**Rock it don't stop**_

_**Round and round**_  
_**up and down**_  
_**around the clock**_

"Thanks guys." Lunatic said, "This has been the best sixteenth birthday I've ever had!"

"Not to mention your ONLY sixteenth birthday." Xem said.

"PICTURE!" Kitty called, setting up the camera.

She joined the picture on Lunatic's immediate left. Rook was on his immediate right. Steel was next to Ray, Dimentio, Saire, and Steve next to Kitty. TL, Airnaruto, D-Dude, Dez, and Phoenix were next to Rook. Strait was firing his gun behind Lunatic with Xem pushing the gun away while Systema was shoving Cooly down in the background.

SNAP!

Picture perfect.

Lunatic's Gifts:

TL: A pack of the latest Yu-Gi-Oh cards

D-Dude: Arguing With Idiots by Glenn Beck

Steel: A set of ninja equipment

Kitty: A dragon sculpture made of never-melting ice

Rook: A complete Insano costume

Reynol: A box of shuriken, kunai, and throwing darts

Saire: A book by Ray Comfort

Xem: A surfboard

Dez: A costume of Adolf Hitler

Dimentio: A box of the latest DS games

Phoenix: A book filled with critique jokes

Airnaruto: The second season of Deadliest Warriors (claiming he had connections)

Steve: The Idiot's Guide to Fanfictions

Strait: A Binelli Shotgun

Systema: A ballistic knife

Cooly: A skateboard

_Happy birthday, Lunatic._


End file.
